Schlaf gut
by Samantha Black
Summary: Sie wollte nur das Beste für ihn...sie hat ihn davon überzeugt, dass ewiger Schlaf das Richtige für ihn ist...er hörte auf sie und sie muss mit den rechtlichen Konsequenzen leben...doch...Gibt es tatsächlich welche?
1. Default Chapter

  
  


**Schlaf gut**   
  
~~**~~

  
  
Es war nur zu seinem Besten, darüber war sie sich sicher.   
  
Sie hatte einfach nicht mit ansehen können, wie er aus den Ferien wiederkam.   
  
Die schwarzen Haare strähniger denn je und noch immer in allen Richtungen verteilt, doch wirkten sie kraftlos, wie auch sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild.   
  
Harry Potter war schon immer etwas dünn gewesen, doch als sie ihn dann am Bahnsteig erblickt hatte, hätte selbst der Ausdruck dürr seine Erscheinung untertrieben ausgedrückt. Dieser Eindruck hatte sich durch die Zentimeter, die er in den Ferien gewachsen war, noch verstärkt.   
  
Die grünen Augen schauten matt und leer hinter der Brille hervor und jedes Bild, in denen sie solche Augen gesehen hätte, hätte sie einem toten Menschen zugeordnet, aber ganz sicher nicht Harry.   
  
  
Sie wusste, warum er so aussah.  
Sirius…auch sie hatte um ihn geweint, doch war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass der Schmerz, den sie gefühlt hatte, bei Weitem nicht mit dem des Gryffindors zu messen war.   
  
Sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie Sirius durch den Torbogen gefallen war, hatte nicht verzweifelt darauf gewartet, dass er wieder heraus treten würde und sie...  
hatte sich auch keine Schuld an seinem Tod gegeben.   
  
Zuerst hatte die Gryffindor versucht Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.   
Doch dann hatte sie erfahren, dass er diesen speziellen Spiegel von Sirius bekommen hatte…  
Sie hatte aufgehört, ihn davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass er nicht Schuld hatte.   
  
Nicht, weil sie ihn für schuldig hielt.   
Sondern da sie wusste, dass er eine zu gute Begründung für seine Schuld hatte, als das er sie hätte loslassen können.   
  
  
  
Liebevoll sah sie ihn an.   
Die Augen waren geschlossen, die Brille hatte sie neben das dunkle Sofa auf den kleinen Tisch gelegt, auf dem zwei Gläser thronten.   
Sein Gesicht hatte nun einen friedvollen Ausdruck angenommen und sie lächelte.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter war nicht mehr der Junge, der lebt.   
Er war gestorben, doch niemand hatte es gesehen.  
Niemand hatte es sehen **wollen**, sich eingestehen, dass ihr Hoffnungsträger verschwunden war, nicht unantastbar gewesen war, unsterblich.  
Er war vor ihren Augen gestorben und sie hatten ihn dennoch nicht gehen lassen.  
Sie tat es.   
  
Sie hatte gewusst, dass er darüber nachdachte, seinen letzten Weg zu gehen, doch das er es nicht tun würde, aus Pflichtbewusstsein.   
Doch die Gryffindor hatte es nicht mit ansehen können.   
Diese Leere…dieses seelenlose Wesen, dass durch die Gänge ging, als wäre es nur noch hier, damit auch der Körper endlich seine Pflicht getan hat, um gehen zu können.   
  
Er hatte ihr zugehört.  
Sie war die einzige gewesen, die nicht gesagt hatte, dass er nicht Schuld war.  
Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er, objektiv betrachtet, tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, seinen Tod zu verhindern.  
Sie sagte ihm nie, dass er schuldig wäre.  
Dies tat er allein, doch hatte sie ihn nie berichtigt.   
  
Sie lenkte ihn auf die richtigen Bahnen, die er zu denken hatte.  
Es waren längst seinen Bahnen gewesen, nur waren sie zu unsicher, als das er sie ständig gegangen wäre.  
Doch sie hatte mit ihm geredet, die Bahnen für ihn tiefer gegraben, sie zu seinen einzigen gemacht.   
Immer tiefer waren sie geworden, zu Gräben, aus denen er nicht mehr herausklettern konnte, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte.   
  
  
  
Sein Anblick war so ruhig.  
Fast sah sie ein Lächeln auf seinen blassen Lippen.  
Er hatte es verdient, endlich diese Ruhe zu finden, dessen war sie sich sicher.   
  
  
  
Sie hatte gewusst, was sie erreichen wollte.  
Schon als die Gryffindor ihn am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte, war es für sie klar gewesen, auch wenn es kein anderer es wahr haben wollte. Sie würde ihm das bringen, was er am meisten begehrte - Stille.   
  
Sie hatte ihm bei seinem Weg geholfen, ihn in diesem bestärkt.  
Auch, als er mehrmals von diesem Wege abkommen wollte, hatte sie ihn zurück auf den Richtigen geführt.  
Auf den, der ihm endlich die Ruhe und den Frieden sichern würde, den er so sehr ersehnte.   
  
  
Sie war nicht dumm.  
Den letzten Schritt hatte er alleine gehen müssen.  
Sie hatte ihm diesen nur bis zum Ende hindurch geebnet.  
Der Rotwein, zuvor von ihm selbst mit Gift gefüllt, war schon in seiner Hand gewesen, sachte durch die Bewegungen im Glas hin und her bewegend, um mit ihr ein letztes Mal anzustoßen.   
  
Das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit sah sie ihn lächeln.   
Keine Maske, kein verzerrtes Grinsen.   
Sie wusste, dass es echt war.  
Beide sahen sich in die Augen.  
Ihre Gläser hoben sich, grüßten einander.  
Seines der todbringende Trank.   
Ihres nur mit einem guten Jahrgang gefüllt, den sie genoss, während Harry langsam einschlief.   
  
Seine Augen wurden schwerer und schließlich schlossen sie sich für immer.  
Endlich bekam auch sein Körper die Ruhe, die ihm solange verwehrt wurden war.   
  
Schnell sprang sie auf und fing ihn auf, bevor ihn die Schwerkraft nach unten ziehen konnte.  
Er würde nie wieder am Boden sein.  
Sachte legte sie ihn auf das dunkle Sofa bis er es bequem hatte und nahm ihm die Brille ab, legte sie auf den Tisch, wo die beiden Gläser standen.   
  
  
  
Lange betrachtete sie sein schönes Gesicht.  
Endlich nicht mehr diese schmerzverzerrte Mimik, die sie immer hinter seiner Maske erkannt hatte.   
  
Sie war froh, dass sie ihn davon überzeugt hatte, diesen Schritt wirklich zu tun.  
Kurz bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen wollen, doch sie hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm gesagt, dass er diesen Schritt gehen soll, da es der einzig richtige Weg für ihn wäre.   
Er hatte nach einigen Minuten stillen Nachdenkens und ihrem auffordernden Blick genickt.  
  
Seine Lippen, die entspannt und weich aufeinander lagen, zeigten ihr, dass es richtig von ihr gewesen war, ihn von dieser Entscheidung zu überzeugen.   
  
  
Lächelnd sah sie auf ihn nieder.   
Niemand würde verstehen, warum sie ihn hat gehen lassen und nicht aufgehalten hat.  
Sie alle dachten, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte, als sie mit ihm redete.  
Ja, sie hatte ihm geholfen, jedoch anders, als die anderen es von ihr erwartet hätten.  
Vielleicht würden sie sie deshalb vor Gericht anklagen wollen, aber sie war nicht dumm.  
Sie hatte gewusst, warum sie mit ihm nach Deutschland gereist war.   
  
Mag sein, dass die nicht verstehenden Leute in Großbritannien sie anklagen wollen, doch sie können sie nicht verurteilen.  
Dumbledore würde die junge Frau ansehen und wissen wollen, warum sie es getan hatte und sie würde ihm erklären, was sie wusste - das es für Harry der einzig richtige Weg gewesen war.   
  
Sie schaute auf sein entspanntes Gesicht und es war die Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken.   
  
Dumbledore würde ebenfalls sie traurig ansehen.  
Ihr sagen, dass sie jetzt vor Gericht kommen würde und wahrscheinlich nach Askaban gehen müsste.   
  
Doch sie war nicht dumm.  
Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass sie gerade nach Deutschland gereist war.  
Sie hatte viel darüber gelesen, hatte recherchiert und gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte.  
Beihilfe und Anstiftung zu seiner letzten Tat…  
ja, sie hatte beides getan.  
Sie war es gewesen, die das Gift für ihn besorgt hatte.  
Sie war es gewesen, die ihn immer wieder davon überzeugt hatte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung wäre.  
Und sie war es gewesen, die seine letzten Zweifel, seine letzte Flucht vor dem endgültigen Schritt, verhindert hatte.   
  
Sie wird es auch sein, die nicht verurteilt wird.  
Mag sein, dass man es in Großbritannien hätte tun können, jedoch nicht in Deutschland.   
Sie war weder seine Erziehungsberechtigte, seine Ärztin noch sein Vormund und hatte somit keine Pflicht, ihn von seiner Entscheidung abzubringen.   
Auch hatte er den letzten Akt selbst ausgeführt.   
  
Er hatte das Gift mit dem Rotwein vermischt.  
Er hatte das Glas an seine Lippen gesetzt.  
Und er war es gewesen, der den tödlichen Wein getrunken hatte.  
Sie hatte nur dabei gesessen, ihm zugesehen und ihn nicht daran gehindert.  
Einmal das Gift getrunken, kann es niemand mehr aufhalten, seine Wirkung zu tun.   
  
Dumbledore würde bald eintreffen, dessen war sie sich sicher.  
Hedwig hatte vor einer Viertelstunde den Brief von ihr davon getragen, damit er wissen würde, wo er Harry finden würde.   
Sie hatte ihn selbst unterzeichnet.  
Man konnte ihr nichts anhaben…  
sie war ja nicht schuldig.  
  
„Schlaf gut.", flüstert sie ihm ein letztes Mal leise zu und küsst ihn auf die bereits kühle Stirn, ehe sie den Raum verließ und die Tür leise hinter sich verschloss.  
  
Die Lehrer würden sich sonst wundern, wo ihre beste Schülerin blieb.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ich weiß nicht, ob es erwähnungswürdig ist, aber eine Tat wird immer nach dem Recht verhandelt, in dem die (Straf)tat begangen wurde. Ist auch nicht unwichtig für die Story, dass man das weiß ;)  
Grund, dass ich die Story geschrieben habe...ich habe von diesem Gesetz (bzw. eher dem nicht Vorhandensein) dieses Kontextes erfahren und musste es einfach in eine Geschichte bringen. Ursprünglich sollte es ein gut ausgeklügelter Mord sein, der nach dt. Recht keiner wäre, doch ich habe es dann so aufgebaut...  
Was haltet ihr von der Story? :) Es interessiert mich auf alle Fälle sehr...auch, was ihr davon haltet, dass es in Deutschland (eines von 7 (oder waren es 8?) Ländern, wo Anstiftung zum Selbstmord nicht strafbar ist) nicht strafbar ist...  
  
Bye, Sam :)  
  
Review nicht vergessen, Leute...ihr kennt mich, ich brauche die Dinger wie Luft zum Atmen ;) Danke :)_


	2. Erläuterungen betreffs der Story

  
  


**Zum Thema Unterlassene Hilfeleistung**   
  
~~**~~

  
  
Erstmal vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews :)  
Aber da jetzt des öfteren gesagt wurde, dass es doch **unterlassene Hilfeleistung** wäre...  
Für den Fall hatte ich extra diesen einen Satz herein gebracht *sucht*  
  
_Einmal das Gift getrunken, kann es niemand mehr aufhalten, seine Wirkung zu tun._  
  
Was will uns Sam damit sagen?  
Sam will Euch damit sagen, dass das Gift nicht mehr aufhaltbar ist, sobald er es getrunken hat...  
Was ich mir dabei dachte ist, dass Hermine (ja, sie ist es*grinst* war ja doch recht eindeutig dann im letzten Satz ;)) nichts hätte tun können, um ihm zu helfen...  
ZuVor war sie nicht dazu verpflichtet und nachdem er das Gift getrunken hat, konnte sie nichts mehr tun...  
Um es vielleicht eindeutiger zu zeigen...  
  
Jemand will sich aufhängen...ein Anwesender darf solange untätig bleiben, bis derjenige am Strick hängt und dann versucht, wieder herunter zu kommen (bzw. man es so interpretieren könnte). Dann ist man verpflichtet, ihn da wieder runter zu holen...aber nur dann...  
Merkwürdige Gesetze in Deutschland, ich weiß...ist aber so :)   
  
  
  
**Zum Thema Hermine OOC:**  
Nun ja...was wissen wir schon, was in Hermine vorgeht? Ich meine...die Bücher werden in Sicht von Harry beschrieben, wir haben also keine Ahnung, wie es in ihr vorgeht...  
Und manchmal glaube ich, dass sie ihre Prioritäten anders setzen könnte, als wir es von ihr erwarten...bzw. könnten die Geschehnisse auch an ihr nicht ganz ohne seelische Probleme vorbeigegangen sein....  
Ich denke, dass ist in der Sache des jeweiligen Autors und auch Lesers, ob er sich es vorstellen könnte, oder nicht :) Und ich konnte es mir eben vorstellen *nicktleicht* [was aber nicht viel zu sagen hat, da bei Sam alle zu Todessern werden könnten...] Dumbledore und Minerva nicht! [*augenroll* aber der Rest...] jep..aber die haben auch wirklich Ansätze, wo man sie packen und auf die dunkle Seite ziehen könnte! [*zur Erwiderung ansetzt*] warte...wir schweifen wieder ab  
  
  
  
**Eine Textstelle:** wo das mal steht, dass diese Szene nicht strafbar ist...(dachte, es könnte euch interessieren :) )  
  
_Anders als in Großbritannien ist in Deutschland Beihilfe und sogar Anstiftung zum Selbstmord nicht strafbewehrt, außer für Erziehungsberechtigte, Ärzte oder den Vormund. Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass der zur Selbsttötung entschlossene Mensch den letzten Akt der Tötung selbst vornimmt, zum Beispiel bereitgestelltes Gift selber hinunterschluckt.   
  
_ ...Und dies war bei Harry ja der Fall...  
Quelle: www. das-parlament.de/2002/29_30/Thema/030.html  
Außerdem noch mein Vater, der bei der Kripo arbeitet und den ich da auch etwas ausgequetscht habe und der mir diesen Vergleich mit dem Hängenden erzählte...:)  
  
So..ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein wenig helfen...ansonsten einfach noch eine Frage stellen und ich beantworte per Mail...  
Die Fragen mit der Unterlassenen Hilfeleistung kam jetzt nur recht häufig, weswegen ich dies noch einmal näher erläutern wollte :)  
  
Bye, Sam 


End file.
